This application relates to an improved seal for use at a rotating nozzle to housing interface in systems such as high pressure water jetting systems.
High pressure water jetting systems are known, and are used to apply very high pressure water against surfaces to be cleaned. In such systems, a hand-held lance or a robot mounted cleaning member has a housing that mounts a rotating nozzle. The nozzle has a plurality of jets at an angle relative to a rotational axis of the nozzle. As high pressure water is delivered outwardly of the jets, forces on the nozzle cause it to rotate within the housing.
In the prior art, a seal between the housing and a shaft of the nozzle has a sealing surface at both radially outer and radially inner surfaces. The radial inner surface was typically on the shaft and the radially outer surface was within the housing. These two sealing points at those locations creates a force on the seal over a relatively large area. This relatively large area causes high temperature levels on the seal, and results in seals failing earlier than would be desirable.